Wherever You'll Go, There'll Be Love
by Fight-sister-fight
Summary: 'Delphine had always imagined that she would end up with a tall, older man. She is certain that if someone had told her two years ago that she would fall head over heels for a petite, dark haired girl with dreadlocks, she would have laughed at them. But when she looks at the brunette lying in her arms, she can't imagine ever loving anyone else as much as she loves Cosima.'


_This is my first fic for this fandom, I'm so in love with these two, it's crazy. Hope you like it! English is not my first language so let me know if there are any mistakes!_

* * *

She had always imagined that she would end up with a tall, older man. She is certain that if someone had told her two years ago that she would fall head over heels for a petite, dark haired girl with dreadlocks, she would have laughed at them. But when she looks at the brunette lying in her arms, she can't imagine ever loving anyone else as much as she loves Cosima.

When she first met Cosima, she had been surprised. The other woman was so funny, so energetic, so cheeky, so _full of life_. It was unexpected. After she read Cosima's files she'd expected someone smart, but serious. Like herself. She had been jealous of the brunette at first. All her life, people had told Delphine that she was too serious and too stiff. Even her mother had always been trying to encourage her to go outside more and to play with other children when she was a child. She'd always disappointed though, preferring to read or do her homework quietly on her own. It seemed unfair that this _joie de vivre_ came so easily to the other woman. And the worst thing was, Cosima didn't even seem to know how radiant she was.

However, when they started to hang out, she'd let go of her envy of Cosima's sparkling personality. She'd quickly realized how infectious Cosima's childlike enthusiasm was and she'd never had so much fun. In hindsight she could clearly see how the other woman had stolen her heart already back then.

Delphine's never been a very social person. Too introverted, too focused on her studies and her job. Surely she had friends, lovers, acquaintances. She'd felt connected to some, she pretended to feel a connection with others, but all of them paled compared to Cosima.

She had been surprised when Cosima kissed her though. Partly because she felt as if the other girl knew who she was working for. However, most of her surprise had simply been disbelief. She was just a _fille ennuyeuse_ from a small village in France. She lived for her job and she had never been passionate or adventurous in any other area of her life. People like Cosima didn't fall for people like her.

But Cosima had. And it had been so good. She remembers the first time they made love so clearly.

Before Cosima – in her head she'd labeled her life in a period B.C. and A.C. - she'd never thought of herself as a very sexual person. The sex she had had with previous partners was vanilla, at a standard frequency and only moderately satisfying.

But when Cosima had snuck her hand inside her panties, she'd been _so_ turned on, _so_ wet, and even that simple touch felt _so_ good. She hadn't even been able to think about the spider's web she was caught up in, with Cosima, DYAD and Leekie. It was simply too much to think about those mundane problems when the other woman was touching her. And when her thumb brushed Delphine's clit, Delphine wondered if she had ever _truly_ orgasmed before.

When Cosima's fingers entered her cunt, they immediately found that special spot, deep inside of her. The other girl had been so sweet and tender and Delphine had been so turned on and overwhelmed by all of it that she had started to cry and stuttered in a panicked voice: 'I've never...It-It's so.. Is it supposed to feel like this?'

The dark haired woman had flashed her a big toothy grin and kissed the tears away without ceasing the motions of her fingers. 'Yes, it is. You can let go. Come for me. I've got you.'

And a moment later she had. Fluid had squirted from her body all over Cosima's hand and she had been so embarrassed.

'I'm so sorry,' she'd moaned. 'I couldn't help it. That's never happened before.'

The brunette had been wonderful though, she'd held her tight and while Delphine clung to her, Cosima told her: 'That was beautiful, Delphine. I'm going to make you do that again and again and again.'

After that she felt like she'd become addicted. As if she had discovered sex in a whole new way. She had never before felt this constant _hunger_ for sex, the need to _claim_ Cosima, the need to be _taken_ by the other woman.

At times it wasn't even enjoyable. Especially when her lover's health deteriorated and she had to help herself out. Of course Cosima found it hilarious, even when she was feeling miserable and weak, she loved to tease. ' _Poor doctor Cormier, forced to finger herself in the shower because her sick girlfriend can't keep up with her nymphomania._ ' She'd blushed in shame which of course made Cosima's teasing even worse.

And later, when they'd broken up and on the island, it had been even worse. There was no Cosima to help her out or even to tease her. She'd often brought herself to a climax at night, screaming the brunette's name, muffled by her pillow.

Fortunately those days are over. Cosima is lying in her arms, healthier than ever. And her girlfriend seemed very committed to make up for all the lost moments and time apart. She still seemed to tire rather quickly though. Tonight she'd promised Delphine a full night of pleasure, but after her third orgasm she had been exhausted. She'd struggled against it, arguing that it wasn't fair because Delphine had only come twice, but Delphine had shushed her tired lover. "Go to sleep now, _chérie,_ you can make it up to me tomorrow.' And Cosima had finally succumbed to the realms of sleep.

That had been at least seven hours ago, but the other woman is still sound asleep in her arms. 'Cosima, _ma belle_ ,' Delphine whispers softly, but her girlfriend doesn't stir. She moves some dreadlocks from Cosima's face and lets her fingers stroke Cosima's cheek. 'You are so beautiful,' she whispers. 'So beautiful. I love you so much. You have no idea what you mean to me. _Tu es tout pour moi._ '

Cosima moves around, pressing her nose into Delphine's shoulder. 'Mm, Scotty,' she mumbles. 'I love you too.'

Delphine abruptly sits up. 'What?'

She hears some giggles and realizes her girlfriend was awake after all. She sighs. 'You're such a brat, Cosima. _Méchante fille_.'

'You should have heard yourself,' Cosima's still giggling. 'You sounded like such a wounded, innocent, little puppy.' She sits up as well and wraps herself around Delphine. She kisses the French woman's cheek. 'Aw, I'm sorry, doctor Cormier. You're the only puppy for me, I promise. Let me make it up to you.'

And she does.


End file.
